APOLLON
by kanon1010
Summary: Cafe yang terletak sedikit di pinggiran kota itu, menyuguhkan berbagai minuman kopi dan juga berbagai kue yang siap menjadi teman kopi hangatmu. Tak hanya itu saja, sajian lagu-lagu Jazz yang mengalun merdu diseluruh cafe tersebut menambah kehangatan di dalamnya. Apalagi ada sajian live music yang disajikan oleh kedua owner. Penasaran? silahkan datang dan selamat menikmati.


**Warning! : **this story about Yaoi or boys love. I beg you, if you don't like about this story, you can step back and leave this story. I know you all reader can read this warn. Be smart reader please, ok! ^^

**Sekedar saran,** membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu _**My Favorite Things**_ karya _**John Coltrane**_ tapi versi _**Yoko Kanno**_

_**But Not For Me**_ karya _**Chet Baker**_

_**Someday My Prince Will Come**_ by _**Tiffany Thornton**_

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Created by Kanon1010

**APOLLON**

*apollon = the slope*

...

**Klonteng...**

Suara lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk sebuah cafe berbunyi, menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang. Cafe yang terletak sedikit di pinggiran kota itu bernuansa sangat nyaman. Dengan aroma kopi yang menguar ditambah dengan berbagai macam kue baik yang kering dan basah menambah kehangatan yang disajikan cafe yang bernama Apollon tersebut.

Pengunjung yang baru masuk tadi, langsung disuguhi oleh alunan musik Jazz yang mengalun lembut.

"_Coffee latte_nya satu." Ujar pengunjung tersebut.

"Ada lagi tuan?" tanya sang pramusaji yang mengenakan celana panjang hitam, lalu kemeja putih panjang yang dipadupadankan dengan rompi hitam, membuat kesan semi formal.

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar di meja anda, dan ini alat pemanggilnya." Pramusaji tersebut memberikan sebuah alat yang akan menyala dan bergetar ketika pesanan telah tiba kepada pelanggan.

Begitulah sehari-harinya kegiatan di cafe apollon ini. Pengunjung dari berbagai macam umur dan profesi datang, sekedar untuk hang out menikmati live music atau mengadakan perkumpulan dengan teman atau sesama rekan kerja.

Cafe Apollon berdiri sekitar dua tahun lalu dan dalam waktu singkat banyak mengundang pengunjung.

Seperti pada malam Sabtu dan malam Minggu akan diadakan _live music_ yang tentu saja meyuguhkan musik-musik jazz, karena sang pemilik sangat menyukai musik Jazz.

"Saya pesan _americano_ satu dan _hot cocoa_, sama _cookies nut_nya ya." Pesan salah satu pengunjung.

"Baik, ada apa lagi?"

"Oh, ya apa malam ini ada _live music_?" tanya pengunjung itu lagi.

"Tentu saja nona, akan dimulai sekitar 5 menit lagi mohon menunggu." Ujar pramusaji itu ramah.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Berapa semua?"

"12 ribu yen. Terima kasih."

Setelah pengunjung itu mengambil tempat duduknya, masuklah sekitar 4 orang pemuda dengan alat musik mereka masing-masing.

Dimulai dari pemuda yang berambut merah dengan tato di dahi serta eyeliner yang cukup tebal, ia memegang alat musik Piano. Lalu pemuda dengan rambut yang berdiri bak nanas serta tatapan yang sayu memegang alat musik Bass. Yang ketiga pemuda dengan rambut hitam serta tampak selalu tersenyum itu berada di drum, dan yang terakhir pemuda berambut paling cerah itu memegang trompet sebagai alat musiknya.

"Selamat malam pengunjung sekalian, seperti biasa di malam Sabtu dan malam Minggu kami dari Quartet Apollon akan membawakan lagu-lagu Jazz. Dan malam ini kami tidak hanya berempat tetapi ada satu orang lagi yang akan ikut bergabung. Silahkan masuk nona Haruno Sakura." Pemuda pirang yang memegang trompet itu mempersilahkan seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian santainya masuk. "Nona ini bernama Haruno Sakura, dan malam ini dengan suara manisnya akan menemani anda semua. Selamat menikmati lagu pertama _**My Favorite Things**_."

Lalu kelima orang itu bersiap dengan alat musik masing-masing menunggu sang ketua kelompok memulai ketukan pertama.

Musik pun dimulai dengan dentingan piano. Lalu perlahan suara dari drum menyatuh dengan piano, selanjutnya terdengar suara manis Sakura yang mulai bergabung.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens..._

_Braight copper kitties and warm wollen mittens..._

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings..._

_These are a few of my favorite things..._

Suara keempat alam musik sudah saling menyatuh dnegan suara Sakura. Pengunjung mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada penampilan pengisi acara di Apollon pada malam hari ini.

Ada yang memejamkan matanya tetapi kaki dan tangannya bergerak mengikuti irama lagu. Ada juga yang merekam penampilan mereka malam itu, semua melebur menjadi sebuah kehangatan.

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels..._

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schneider with noodles..._

_Wild gees that fly with the moon on their wings..._

_These are a few of my favorite things..._

Lagu terus mengalun hingga bagian akhirnya. Riuh tepuk tangan dari pengunjung membuat senyum merekah dari kelima orang tersebut.

"Terima kasih nona Sakura, sekarang Sakura bisa beristirahat sejenak untuk lagu selanjutnya adalah _**But Not For Me**_ karya _**Chet Baker**_, _please enjoy_."

Suara trompet kali ini lebih mendominasi di awal pembukaan lagu. Dan diiringi bass dan piano. Pengunjung kembali hanyut ketika suara berat nan merdu dari sang pemain trompet atau namanya Naruto mulai mengalun.

_They're writing songs of love, but not for me..._

_A lucky star's above, but not for me..._

_With love to lead the way i've found more clouds of gray..._

_Than any Russian play could guarantee..._

Suara berat nan Jazzy milik Naruto semakin membuat pengunjung terlarut dalam suasana yang tercipta. Permainan trompetnya bahkan tak mengurangi kualitas suaranya. Tak hanya pengujung cafe yang terhanyut dengan suara merdua Naruto, tetapi sosok yang sedang berdiri dibelakang mesin kopi pun ikut menikmati suara merdunya.

Sesekali ia mengikuti lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Naruto, sambil meracik kopi pesanan atau mengelap cangkir yang akan digunakan. Bahkan kakiknya sesekali menghentak di lantai. Tak salah ia membuka cafe apollon ini, cafe yang dimiliki oleh dua owner.

Kembali, suara riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi berakhirnya lagu yang dibawakan Quartet Apollon tersebut.

"Kami akan kembali lagi dalam 15 menit kemudian, nikmati hidangan anda semua dan jangan lupa kangen kami ya, hehe." Lelucon ringan dari Naruto membuat pengunjung tertawa dan setelah itu hanya terdengar lagu-lagu Jazz yang mengalun dari audio tape yang diputar.

Quartet Apollon ini, duduk di dekat bar table. Disana sudah ada Sakura yangs edang menikmati secangkir kopi hangatnya.

**Chup...**

Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan pemuda yang tadi berada di mesin kopi kepada Naruto. Pemadangan semcam itu bukan hal baru lagi bagi para pengunjung atau pegawai di cafe tersebut, karena kedua orang yang ternyata sepasang kekasih itu juga adalah owner dari cafe tersebut.

"Suaramu semakin bagus saja Nar." Puji Sakura yang melihat Naruto mengambil duduk tepat di depan kekasihnya – Uchiha Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, suaramu juga Sakura. Padahal dulu tak pernah mau jika disuruh nyanyi."

"Berkat kalian, _my favorite things_ menjadi lagu pertama yang ku nyanyikan hanya sayang saja Sasuke sekarang sudah jarang memainkan piano lagi."

"Hn, hanya sesekali jika Gaara tidak masuk." Ujar pemuda berambut raven itu sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto." Panggil Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Hanya mau bertanya, kenapa kalian beri nama cafe ini Apollon?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang terus tersenyum kecil. Pandangan keduanya mengisyaratkan siapa yang akan menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Akhirnya pandang-pandangan itu terhenti dengan Naruto yang menjelaskan.

"Simpel, Apollon itu berarti lereng. Karena dulu sekolah kami berada di atas bukit, dan setiap pulang kami berlari menuruni lereng bukit tersebut dan di lereng itulah banyak kenangan diantara kami. Setiap pulang sekolah kami akan kerumah Sakura untuk bermain musik disana."

"Ayahku adalah pemilik toko musik dan ayahku juga seorang pemain bass, kalau ada Sasuke, Naruto dan kak Itachi mereka akan bermain quartet." Jelas Sakura lebih banyak.

"Siapa ka Itachi?"

"Kakaknya Sasuke, dulu dia yang bermain drum namun sejak ia mengambil kuliah di Tokyo dan bekerja disebuah perusahaan ia sudah sangat jarang bermain bersama lagi."

"Terus bagaimana ka Naruto dan ka Sasuke bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?" seorang pegawai bernama Konohamaru yang juga merupakan sepupu Shikamaru ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan mereka.

"Sasuke awalnya murid pindahan yang hanya sial bertemu dengan Naruto yang sedang tidur siang di atap sekolah. Selanjutnya yang kutau mereka berdua malah lebih sering bertengkarnya daripada menunjukan kemesraan." Sakura menyesap kopinya yang mulai mendingin. "Yang kutau saat mereka menjalin kasih, ketika akan mengantar makanan ringan untuk mereka, ternyata mereka sedang berciuman."

"Terus ka Sakura patah hati dong?" lanjut Konohamaru.

"Gak juga sih, karena saat itu aku kan sudah bersama Sasori."

"Jadi ka Naru siapa yang mengungkapkan cinta?"

"Shhttt, rahasia." Naruto tertawa geli melihat wajah cemberut Konohamaru. "Yang pasti Sasuke datang saat aku patah hati melihat gebetanku malah jadian dengan orang lain, dan ia memberikan sebuah lagu."

"Lagu ap-"

"Yosh! _Minna_ ayo kita tampil lagi, pengunjung sudah menunggu dan aku tak mau cafeku menjadi sepi hiihih." Naruto berdiri mengambil trompetnya.

Namun saat Gaara hendak ikut berdiri, dicegah Sasuke dan Gaara tau bahwa Sasuke sedang ingin tampil bersama kekasihnya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sudah duduk manis di depan Piano hanya tersenyum, seakan kenangan lama kembali menyelubunginya. Di saat Sasuke mempersembahkan satu lagu untuknya.

"Baiklah kembali lagi dengan Quartet Apollon, dan malam ini spesial sang owner cafe terhangat kita ini bersedia bergabung dengan kita. So, meskipun diluar hujan masih membasahi bumi dan cuaca dingin menusuk tubuh tapi kami akan menghangatkan kalian dengan lagu-lagu Jazz yang santai."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan melempar tatapan penuh cinta yang bahkan orang yang tak mengenal mereka akan bisa merasakan kehangatan dari keduanya.

"Lagu kali ini lagu kenangan untukku semoga kalian menikmatinya, ini dia _**Someday My Prince Will Come**_ by _**Tiffany Thornton**_."

Suara bass yang mengawali dan dilanjutkan drum secara perlahan membuat suara piano menyambung, dan suara manis dari Sakura sebagai pelengkap yang pas dalam lagu ini. Ibarat _coffee latte_ hangat yang ditemani sepotong cookies coklat yang baru matang dinikmati saat hujan turun sama seperti saat ini.

_Someday my prince will come..._

_Someday i'll find my love..._

_And how thrilling that moment will be..._

_When the prince of my dreams come to me..._

_He'll wishper 'I love you'..._

_And steel a kiss or two..._

_Though he's far away..._

_I'll find my love someday..._

...

**The End**


End file.
